


Sticks and Stones

by Cinco



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinco/pseuds/Cinco
Summary: "Oooh," Wade said. "Is this a sex thing? I really hope it's a sex thing."





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MonkeyPie for beta and handholding, Vixen for title suggestions, and the Spideypool Discord chat in general for emotional support. :D I haven't been moved to write fic in years, but this ship drove me to it. Please let me know if there are tags or warnings I ought to add!

"Wade," Peter finally said after twenty minutes of pretending to noodle on his phone while Wade played Zelda. They were sitting curled up together, Peter's back against the arm of the couch and his legs stretched over Wade's lap. Wade's game controller was propped up on Peter's shins as he concentrated on his game. "Can we talk about something?"

Wade, having been waiting peacefully given his Zelda obsession, immediately paused his game and looked over. "Of course, baby boy. What's up?"

Peter dropped their eye contact almost immediately. "I... There's something I. Want to try."

"Oooh," Wade said, grinning, and tossed his controller to the empty end of the couch while settling his hands on Peter's knees. "Is this a sex thing? I really hope it's a sex thing." 

Peter laughed a little, fondly. "Yeah, it's a sex thing." His face had a little extra color to it, Wade noticed. 

"Excellent," Wade said as he moved one hand up Peter's knee to his thigh. "You know I'm happy to try whatever you want." He motioned grandly with one arm as he continued. "Always game to come along on your journey of sexual exploration..." He hummed a few bars of Willy Wonka's "Pure Imagination."

Peter rolled his eyes a little and took a deep breath. "Okay. So, you know how I like your muscles and your height, and that you're larger than I am--" He trailed off, and Wade grew impatient.

"I do know," Wade said, repeatedly raising his eyebrows. "And you know I like it too. I like how small and light you are. You're so portable. Posable. Pocket-sized."

Peter gave a small, impatient huff. "There's more, I'm working up to it. Could you, maybe--" He shifted restlessly under Wade's hand, which was still stroking his mid and upper thigh. 

"Oh, sure, sorry," Wade said, and moved his hand back down to Peter's knee, turning the motivation behind the touch from arousing to soothing. "I'll be patient. Take your time. You were describing your size kink. Well, our size kinks. Size kink?" Peter shot him a look and Wade left off with a shrug. 

"Yeah, okay," Peter continued. "Right. So. You know that part. What if I... Wanted to explore that some more, but with some... additions?"

Wade's eyebrows went crazy with innuendo, bouncing up and down, and he had to shake his head to make himself stop. "I'm with you so far. What kind of additions are we talking about?"

Peter was quiet for awhile, and Wade practiced a little deep breathing to occupy himself and moved both of his hands to one of Peter's feet and started rubbing his instep. Peter visibly relaxed a little and sighed; foot rubs were one of his favorite things. "This one is weird. I'm having trouble figuring it out, and it might be too awkward or it might make you feel creepy--"

"Petey," Wade broke in, "Just tell me and we'll work it out. I am totally here for you and your weird sex things." He rubbed under that spot of the ball of Peter's foot between his big toe and the other toes, and then pressed back down his instep towards his heel, deliberately working the spots that always made his boyfriend groan (it worked this time, too).

Peter smiled at him. "Thanks, babe." He gestured to his foot and then between himself and Wade to show his thanks for Wade's patience and understanding as well as the foot rub. "Okay. I'll probably end up rambling, but let's go for it." He took a deep breath. "So, you know I was bullied a lot in school. By a few different guys. I was really small and nerdy, and it was hard before the superpowers. Anyway. I... was thinking that maybe it would be... interesting? To role play. If we added, well, kind of a wrinkle to the size kink. Layers, maybe. Of something kind of like humiliation?" His voice kept rising at the end of every phrase. "Where you would pretend to bully me."

Wade, having kept a neutral face up to this point, allowed some of his considering expression to show. "Keep going, tell me more," he said, continuing the foot rub.

"Okay. It would kind of be a way to, like. Revisit those bad experiences, but in a sexy way. I thought it might help me resolve them, maybe put a different lens on how that stuff made me feel?" He shrugged. "Maybe it's too weird, or it would make you feel gross? I don't want--"

Wade broke in, trying to disrupt this line of thought. "Spidey. I think I see where you're going with this, and I have questions but I think it will be okay--sexy and not gross. Well, maybe kind of gross, but in the sexy way. Can I ask my questions?"

"Yeah, of course, okay," Peter said, visibly relieved. "If you're okay with the humiliation part, that's really what I was worried about. We haven't done anything like that before, but we've done pretty much everything else I'd want to include, and you like it all, so--"

"Oooh, you mean I can still bottom in this scenario?" Wade tilted his head, surprised. "But you know I don't have to. If this is a non-con thing, I can--"

"No, no, it's good, that's kind of key to the whole deal," Peter explained, blushing a little again, adorably.

"Do you--do you have your powers, then?" Wade asked, still trying to figure out the motivations behind Peter's fantasy. His hands paused while his brain worked, and Peter kicked the foot he'd been working on a little to remind Wade to get back to work before he answered. 

"Oh, yeah," Peter said, smiling one of his naughtier smiles. "I definitely have my powers."

"Ohhhhhh," Wade answered, as the pieces clicked together in his mind. "This is a hot one, baby. This is gonna be fun." 

Curled up on the couch together with the foot rub still in progress, they worked out the details--the acts and emotions Peter wanted to hit. Wade got all the details, like if the setting mattered, and what Peter would want him to say or not say and do or not do. They agreed to wait a few days for Wade to develop his character, and then the foot rub escalated to some light spanking, handjobs, and a long doze tangled up together on the couch. 

*

Wade texted Peter three days later, in the morning after Peter had left for work. _Hey bb, want to do your thing tonight? Sexy bullying?_

The three dots appeared about a minute later and undulated for over forty-five seconds. _Yes, but there has to be a better descriptor for it than that. We can brainstorm later._

Wade took direction well these days, and didn't send the fifteen other ideas he'd come up with in that minute and forty-five seconds. _Looking forward to it. :*thumbs-up emoji* See you tonight._

Peter replied with three blushing face emojis and then, on the next line, a red heart. 

*

Peter walked in the door almost an hour early, but Wade was prepared for that and dinner came out of the oven just after. Wade was setting the mood with one of Peter's childhood favorites, tuna noodle casserole, in the hopes that some comfort food would help them get through the awkward parts. Peter came back from the bedroom after changing out of his suit (business, not Spidey) and joined Wade, putting his arms around Wade from behind as he stood at the counter. 

Wade had just finished poking the casserole with a fork to make sure it was cooked through, and the smell filled the kitchen. "Mmmm," Peter said. "Good choice, babe."

Wade turned his head to catch Peter in a brief kiss as he set down the fork. "It has to cool for a bit and then we'll eat. Then after dinner I'm thinking you'll have a shower and think about high school, find your headspace. Sound okay?" He turned around in Peter's arms, leaned back against the counter, and curled his hands over Peter's hips.

Peter hesitated, having drawn in a slightly sharper breath when Wade had said the words "high school." "Yeah, great," he said, his face heating up. "Did you-- are you--"

"I don't have any questions or concerns, baby boy, unless you do. Or if you want to make any changes to the script?" He kissed Peter's cheek and then moved his hands up to lie flat against Peter's lower back, making him sigh.

"No, I'm ready. I'm just... nervous. I guess I have a lot of baggage tied up in this one." Peter leaned into Wade's shoulder and kissed under his ear. Wade squeezed him in response and handed him some plates from the cabinet. They had a nice dinner of casserole and salad, and talked about nothing important because Peter was obviously preoccupied with their plans for later in the evening. Amused, Wade sent him off to shower and told him to take his time.

*

Peter took long showers, giving Wade more than enough time to haul in the shoe bench from the entryway and depersonalize their bedroom so Peter wouldn't see all of their familiar couple-stuff all over the room. He put away some photographs, the humidifier, and generally just shoved a lot of clutter into drawers. He set up everything they'd need in convenient spots and reviewed his Things to Say list on his phone. Once he heard the shower turn off--the five-minute warning--he stripped out of his sweatpants and t-shirt and traded them for the white bath towel he'd stashed in the closet earlier in the day. Peter had confessed that a couple of the most fraught instances of bullying he'd experienced in high school had either happened in locker rooms or were associated with them, and Wade was hoping that the little bit of role-playing to establish their setting would occupy their minds enough to get through the strangeness. After two years of dating and one of living together they had tried a lot of different play scenarios, including role-play, but this was the first that had nonconsensual elements and the first to be so clearly inspired by real life. Although, Wade considered as he tucked his clothes into the hamper, perhaps they should experiment further with more realistic role play. He might make a good Sexy Doctor Doom.

Finally, Wade heard the bathroom door open down the hall and quickly took up a relaxed douchebag pose, leaning against the wall inside the door where Peter wouldn't immediately see him.

Peter walked into the bedroom in just his white towel and scattered water droplets just as Wade finished planning the setup of how Sexy Doctor Doom almost got the better of Spiderman before he was webbed to a wall and had his clothes torn off. Wade put those thoughts aside and slid fully into the persona he'd been working on since that night on the couch. He'd named himself Jeff on the grounds that he'd never met a Jeff who wasn't a douchebag. Peter had okayed it on the grounds that he didn't actually know anyone named Jeff.

"Hey Parker, you scrawny asshole," he said as arrogantly as he could manage. Peter stopped short with a good appearance of surprise, and his sharp intake of breath and wide eyes when he looked up at him told Wade that he was on the right track already, somehow. "Couldn't weasel your way out of gym today, huh?"

Peter eyed him from two feet inside the doorway, fake-nervously putting a hand to where his towel was tucked in at the waist. "I just want to get dressed and go home," he said, slightly higher pitched than usual. "I don't have any problem with you."

"But I have a problem with you, Puny Parker," Wade answered, getting that stupid nickname out of the way. "You think you're so smart," he said, and moved away from the wall and a little closer to Peter. "Thought you could just wait until the locker room was empty, huh?" He let his tone go more dark than douchebag and did his best to loom, even though they were still several feet away from each other. "Thought you'd be safe?"

Peter backed up, still gripping his towel. He mimed stepping over to an imaginary locker, opening it, and finding it empty. He hit the wall in feigned frustration, and for not the first time Wade was charmed by his unpracticed acting. "You stole my fucking clothes again," Peter said in a low voice.

"Mmm-hmm," Wade answered. "Thought I'd take you down a peg. Or two." He stepped closer, closing the space that Peter's locker bit had put between them. "You're such a weak, pathetic kid," he said, menacingly now, and then pinned Peter to the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his jaw, forcing Peter to meet his gaze. "You're so small and powerless," he breathed, just inches away from his face. Peter gasped and shut his eyes as Wade said "powerless," and Wade knew that it was partly to keep himself in character. He continued with their script in an effort to help: "I like you this way. Defenseless. At my mercy." He put most of his weight on the arm pinning Peter, making him cry out half in surprise and half in pain as his eyes flew open.

"Leave me alone, Jeff," Peter said in a scared voice, panting a little. His face was a little red, his eyes dark. Wade internally felt guilty and then reminded himself that all their safety measures were in place and that Peter could flip him in a heartbeat, say a safeword, or in a million other ways redirect the scene if he wanted to. Peter didn't move beyond his increased breathing, and the motion drew Wade's eyes down to his damp chest as it rose and fell. 

"I'll do whatever I want," Wade said, and moved his hand from Peter's jaw to his neck--not to cut off his air but for the appearance of dominance and to distract Peter while his other hand pulled off Peter's towel. Peter gasped and stared at the towel where it had fallen on the floor at his feet, and Wade put a little pressure on his neck to get his attention. He leaned in and ostentatiously let his gaze fall where droplets from Peter's hair still occasionally ran down. Peter breathed faster.

The towel removal was scripted, but the reality was less bodice-ripping romance novel and more threatening. Wade had turned the thermostat down a little after dinner to increase their physical discomfort and make the bedroom feel less familiar, and it looked like the breeze and shock of suddenly being naked had taken the last of the hesitancy from Peter's face and body language. His flush had spread from his face down his chest, and Wade adjusted his hand from Peter's shoulder to his hip bone. Again he pinned him to the wall, their only points of contact Wade's hands at Peter's neck and hip. He leaned in to breathe steadily just an inch from Peter's ear for a long moment.

Wade was about to speak when he realized that Peter's breath had evened out; he wasn't panting anymore. Peter moved his head just slightly, enough to speak into Wade's ear. "I think I know what you want," he said, and this time his voice was sure, not halting. It had a note of mocking and just a little surprise. "You're hard." 

They both glanced down at Wade's body, where his towel was definitely tented. They were a little off-script but close enough, and probably they should have planned for the fact that Wade would be at attention after holding Peter against a wall for a few minutes. 

"You're _into_ 'weak' and 'scrawny,' huh," Peter said, more confidently, and didn't wait for Wade to reply before sliding his hand down from where it had been clutching Wade's hand at his neck down to cleverly twist Wade's elbow out. He swiftly moved the rest of Wade's body in the same direction, reversing their positions and holding Wade against the wall with his super strength. Wade had seen Peter in all kinds of hand-to-hand combat and had sparred with him many times, and he was still always a little taken aback by his grace and speed.

It helped Wade's acting now that it was his turn to gasp and feign surprise. "What the fuck, Parker," he said, and rather than answer Peter put his forearm across Wade's throat and then slowly reached down to Wade's towel. 

Peter held their eye contact while running one finger down the ridge of Wade's hard cock over the towel. "Maybe I'll even give you what you want," he said. "Not what you thought you wanted, of course," he spread his fingers out and grabbed Wade through the towel, making him writhe from the texture of it on his dick as well as the warm pressure of Peter's hand, "but what you really, truly want." He removed his arm from Wade's throat and took a step away, pulling the towel with him by snagging it at Wade's waist. It fell to the floor between them, and Wade watched it fall and left his gaze at the floor. He didn't move from where he'd been pinned.

"Out of mean shit to say, Jeff?" Peter asked. Wade didn't meet his eyes but he changed his footing, pushing one knee out so that his stiff cock bounced slightly. "That's what I thought," Peter said, and used his foot to slide Wade's towel a few feet away across the hardwood floor. He put his hand on Wade's naked hip, forcing it to the wall, and returned his attention to Wade's neck, this time applying a little pressure with the flat of his palm.

Wade gasped, mostly unnecessarily. "How-- how did you know?" he asked, looking up at Peter to meet his eyes and then back down in a show of embarrassment and shame.

"Because you're a henchman, Jeff," Peter said, and the hand at Wade's hip was suddenly stroking his skin rather than holding him in place. "You do what the more popular guys do, what they tell you to do. What you think will impress them. You're not in charge." He stepped in closer to Wade's body and slowly increased the pressure on his neck and then backed off to smooth his hand down Wade's chest in an unspoken taunt. Once he reached Wade's abs he slid his hand back up and behind Wade's neck just as he moved his other hand onto Wade's dick.

"Fuck," Wade gasped. "Fuck, Parker--" He was impressed with himself for remembering to use Peter's last name.

"Sure, maybe," Peter answered, stroking Wade slowly. "If you're ready to admit that everything you said was bullshit..." He trailed off and lightened his touch on Wade, who surged forward to try to maintain the pressure.

Peter kept him in place with a hand to his chest, effortlessly. 

"Goddammit," Wade growled in frustration. "You're too smart for your own damn good, and you're short--but I was wrong about weak, okay?" 

"It's a start," Parker allowed, and crowded Wade against the wall again. This time he moved both hands to Wade's chest, smoothing over his scarred skin and deliberately rubbing against his nipples. His manner was aggressive and confident and his hands were increasingly ungentle, and Wade let his head fall forward onto Peter's shoulder to sigh against his neck. He had been worried that the awkwardness would take over the scene and make the good parts less good, but this was pretty damn good. 

Peter pinched one nipple hard enough to make Wade stand up straight. "You sticking with pathetic and--what was it, weasley? Tell me the truth or I'll walk away, Jeff." He kept his hands on Wade but lightly, teasingly. One hand skated down his chest and lower until Peter was holding Wade's balls in one hand. Wade gasped and realized that must definitely mean it was his line--he was having a hard time remembering the script just at that moment. He considered his options while Peter fondled him, using his fingers from underneath to shift each testicle playfully. Wade wondered if he was thinking of the _Jeopardy!_ theme song.

"I stole your clothes because I wanted to see you naked," Wade admitted, and it helped that he had done that very thing to Peter before, though under very different circumstances. May as well lay it on thick, though. He waited to see what Peter would do, how much domination Wade could provoke in him. Peter knew Wade enjoyed having his balls threatened, so for almost a minute they fought a little battle of wills until Peter finally squeezed to make Wade continue. "I... wanted to get a rise out of you," he said, completing his thought with some bonus wordplay. 

Peter choked back a laugh at the pun and looked away for a minute, mostly releasing the pressure on Wade's most sensitive parts. His voice was low and dark but also flirtatious when he spoke, and he crowded Wade back up against the wall. "Well, I've got your number and you've got my attention." He caught Wade's lips in a hard kiss, forcefully sweeping in with his tongue as distraction while sliding his fingers back to Wade's perineum, pressing before gently moving backwards teasingly over the crack of his ass. 

Finally it was in character for Wade to act all-in, and not a moment too soon because he was absolutely gagging for it. He moaned into the kiss, eyes closed, and hiked one thigh around Peter's hip. Still carefully leaving space for Peter's fingers to explore his ass, of course, which he did for all of about fifteen seconds before pulling away. Wade opened his eyes to glare at him in protest.

"I want you to convince me that you're worth my time, after being such an asshole," Peter purred, enjoying himself to the fullest. 

"I'll tell you what I want you to do with my asshole--" Wade started impatiently and half out of character, only to be cut off by Peter.

"--I want you to show me why I should fuck you. Show me how good you can be for me." Peter swept his thumb across Wade's lower lip meaningfully. "Give me a taste."

Wade groaned, about equal parts reaction to the cheesy line and to how much he loved it when Peter asked for his submission. He sank to his knees, arms clasped behind his back, bending slightly forward so that Peter's cockhead hovered just in front of his face. He did his best to create a nice picture, licking his lips while maintaining eye contact before gently kissing the tip. He settled in for a purposefully showy hands-free blow job, starting with long licks for spreading saliva before slowly settling his mouth down over Peter's length. Peter exhaled forcefully and his eyes rolled back, his hips unconsciously pushed forward.

After a few minutes Wade had nearly forgotten his temporary name, so it was hard to pay attention when Peter caught his shoulder mid-bob. "Okay, Jeff. _Jeff_ ," Peter said again, reminding him. "I'll give you what you need. You've convinced me." Wade gave Peter's dick one last swirl with his tongue as he regretfully pulled off, and Peter motioned for him to stand up. When he did, Peter curled one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in close to whisper in his ear. "Would you like to be fucked on the wall, bench, or floor?" 

Wade cast a glance at the storage bench that he had brought in to stand in for a locker-room bench. It was seriously tempting--partially so they could say they'd fucked on every surface in the apartment, which wasn't quite true yet--but sometimes it creaked when Wade sat on it to put his boots on. And with the kind of force he was hoping Peter was planning to use on him it would be pretty inconvenient if the bench didn't survive for the duration. Wade's dirty mind presented a plan B, and he caught Peter's gaze and looked meaningfully over at their neatly made bed. "Wrestling mat?"

Peter half-smiled, squeezed the back of Wade's neck, and then bodily threw him onto the bed by his hips. "You don't think you have a chance of winning a wrestling match with me, do you Jeff?" He grasped Wade's legs under his knees and dragged him until his ass was at the edge of the bed. 

"Ooof," Wade exhaled, enjoying the burn of the covers against his skin. "Nope, Parker, but I think I'd enjoy it anyway," he said, and they grinned at each other. 

"I think I'd rather knock you out by other means," Peter said with one eyebrow raised, and then lightning-quick dropped to the floor between Wade's knees. Wade felt his tongue at his hole before he'd realized what Peter was planning, so his growl was strangled and surprised and made Peter chuckle. They hadn't discussed this when they'd made their plans for the scene. Wade loved being rimmed so much that Peter usually used it as a reward, and it had acquired a sort of Pavlovian effect where Wade not only enjoyed the sensations but also felt proud of having deserved this particular type of attention. Peter deciding to grant this treat served as more assurance that he was getting what he needed from their game, and Wade savored being under Peter's tongue for long minutes.

Eventually his tongue slowed, flattened out, and stopped pushing into Wade's entrance. Gradually the urgency that had been building ebbed enough for Wade to surface pleasantly from happy sub land, and he opened his eyes to see Peter start gently kissing the insides of his thighs. 

"Hey," Peter said, meeting his eyes. "You ready for me?" 

"Mmmm-hmmm," Wade hummed. Rimming and regular sex meant he didn't require diligent prep, which was great because he'd never had the patience for it anyway. He pulled at Peter with his feet at Peter's back to try to propel him forward. "Lube's just under the--" he heard the cap close. "Oh, you found it." Their bedroom was too small for nightstands, so lube was just tucked under the edge of the bed frame. They never managed to put it back in the plastic bin with the toys, which was great for easy access but annoying when someone accidentally kicked it over while getting in or out of bed, and it tended to move from the head to the foot according to wherever they'd stashed it last.

Peter finally put it to good use. He stood up, curled one hand around Wade's thigh, and held his cock with the other as he gently pressed inside. They both inhaled sharply, and Wade groaned and hitched his hips up for a better angle. Peter brought their chests together until their hips were flush and paused for a kiss. Wade loved it, but he was also ready for more. "Are you gonna give it to me, Parker? Gonna show me what you've got?"

"Yeah," Peter breathed, withdrawing slowly to torture them both. "Gonna make you beg to come. Gonna pound you till you scream--" he punctuated this statement with a hard thrust and started moving faster, his cock dragging over all the best places as Wade folded his legs around Peter's waist. Peter increased both force and speed, ramping up the pleasure between them until Wade dug his elbows into the mattress underneath himself to better meet Peter's thrusts. 

They were both sweating and gasping, and it was everything Wade had hoped it would be--hot, dirty, sensational. He hoped climax was Peter's intention--Wade was growing increasingly desperate--but he wanted a little direction. "Peter--Parker--can I--" Wade's lack of breath was real but he also had just enough brain power to harness it for best effect. "Am I--allowed to come, sir?" It wasn't their usual language but Wade hoped it would ring true for how Peter imagined Jeff: hesitant, wanting Peter to enforce rules and boundaries. 

Peter gave an extra-hard thrust, implying that Wade's question had made him lose control on his spidey-strength for a split second. It felt great, hitting his prostate just right, and Wade let out a shocked and slightly high noise entirely by accident. "There it is," Peter said, staccato, letting loose with more force and speed. "Told you you'd scream. Come. Come for me," he said, and moved his hand to tightly grab Wade's cock.

Wade's cry was even louder than the last as he desperately used his braced elbows to keep forcing himself up and onto Peter's dick. Peter's hand was the last straw, and just a few strokes of it made him climax powerfully, his come shooting as high as his shoulder blade. They kept going, both panting, until Wade realized that his elbows were burning and maybe it was time to go limp. 

Peter sank closer to stay inside and groaned at the feeling of Wade contracting around him. "God, Wade," he muttered, gently starting to move again.

"That's Jeff to you, buddy," Wade rallied enough to say, and pulled Peter in closer with his heels to the small of his back. Peter grinned, and surprise and strain showed on his gorgeous reddened face. "Come on," Wade continued. "Fuck me, show me how strong you are--"

The goading worked and Peter surged against him again, bucking into him hard enough to make him and the covers underneath him move across the mattress a little. "Fucking Christ, Wade," Peter groaned and came as his movements stuttered. Wade helped out by tensing his internal muscles, milking Peter's dick and making him whine. "Uhhhnnn. Wade," he groaned, his feet sliding against the floor until he ended up lying half over Wade. It wasn't the most comfortable position for either of them, so Wade hauled Peter up and sideways enough so that they were both mostly on the bed, just their lower legs hanging off in a tangle. He stroked a hand up Peter's smooth back and then through his hair while they caught their breath.

"Petey," Wade whispered. "You good?" He petted Peter's head soothingly.

"Nnnnn," Peter replied, often made into a caveman by a great orgasm. "Mmmmmmm." He tucked a hand under Wade's hip and shifted so that his softening cock gently fell free. He sighed and pressed his head closer to nose at Wade's cheek. "Wade. Love you," he mumbled, and reached down to pull the top cover over them both. 

After maybe forty minutes of pleasantly warm drowsing, Wade drifted back into awareness to find Peter snuggled up against his side, smiling at him. He'd stolen most of the blanket, his hair was a mess, and he looked more relaxed and happy than Wade had seen him in a while. Wade's stomach flipped with love for him. "That was amazing," Peter said softly. "You're amazing. It was even better than I thought it could be, like fucking therapy for my younger self--"

"Fucking therapy," Wade pointed out, smirking. "Don't remember reading about that in Jung..."

Peter rolled his eyes and scooted somehow closer. "Therapeutic fucking. You could add it to your business cards--but you can't, because I'm your only client."

"Damn straight," Wade agreed, and stole some of the blanket back. "My whole calendar is open for you, baby boy."


End file.
